La fin de la guerre et ce qui s'en suivit
by Ginevra Lyra Potter
Summary: Harry vainc Voldy grace a l'amour de Ginny. Venez Lire! HPGW un peu de RWHG.pas de spoiler du T6!


Je vous livre toutes les fics que j'ai finie! C'est la dernière. Les autres sont en cours!

Tout à Mrs Rowling! ( malheureusement ).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : le duel final et les nouveaux profs

Harry regarda Ginny avec inquiétude mais se força à sourire :

- Reste là

La jeune femme secoua la tête comprenant immédiatement ce qui allait arriver.

- Non, tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas me laisser !

- Il le faut… murmura-t-il

Ginny éclata en sanglot tandis qu'il la serrait doucement contre lui.

- Reviens… supplia-t-elle. Il faut que tu reviennes Harry, je t'aime tellement…

- Je t'aime et je reviendrai… pour toi…

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Dès qu'il transplana, elle se laissa tomber à genou et laissa éclater toute sa fureur envers celui qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de beaucoup d'autre, elle n'essaya pas de penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Harry. Puis, lentement, elle se releva et rejoignit Ron et Hermione.

A présent, il était seul. Seul face à son ombre noire, son négatif ( vive Matrix ). Il essayait de ne pas penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il les verrait, qu'il _la_ verrait. Il le regardait avec ses deux yeux rouge sang. Et il l'avait dans le regard une haine à faire fuir le plus téméraire des aurors. Le garçon aux yeux émeraude tentait de ne plus songer à l'obscurité qui s'emparait de son esprit. Etrangement il n'avait pas peur. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, lui indiquait que l'on était au chemin de Traverse. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Potter ?

- Ta mort prochaine, réussit-il à articuler.

En fait c'est parce qu'il connaissait le moindre recoin de cet endroit. Pour l'avoir parcouru tant de fois. Avec Gin'…

Pensant sans doute qu'il baissait sa garde, Voldemort envoya un jet de lumière verte. Mais le Survivant s'y attendait. Son bouclier renvoya le sort à son destinataire qui l'esquiva ayant sans doute retenu la leçon qui lui avait été donné un peu moins de dix-huit ans auparavant. Puis le dernier des affrontements commença. C'était le dernier des combats pour l'un des deux.

- Tu sais Tom, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu t'entourer d'incapables comme Malfoy ou les Lestranges… lançait-il pour essayer de le faire enrager.

Ah ! Ca à l'air de le faire réagir !

- Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient aussi incapables que ça… Doloris…

- Tiens, je vois que tu n'es pas en grande forme, tu te ramollis Tomy, s'exclama le jeune homme après avoir évité le sortilège impardonnable.

Là Harry voyait bien qu'il enrageait. Il riait intérieurement devant l'effet qu'il produisait en déblatérant ses absurdités… Enfin pas si absurdes que ça ( ils sont vraiment incapables ).

Potter tu me le paieras ! _Mortis Lentus _!

Celui-ci s'effondrait dans un hurlement de douleur… Un sort de magie noire qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui ferait connaître une mort lente et douloureuse s'il avait bien compris les mots latins. Il le sent en lui… Son cœur lui faisait mal, il allait exploser … Après cinq minutes de douleur immense, il commençait à avoir froid, un froid intense et mordant ! **Le grand Harry Potter a échoué dans sa mission, ironisait-il** ! _Reviens, je t'aime tellement… _Une larme coulait à présent sur sa joue…

- Mais tu pleures bébé Potter ! lança une voix suraiguë au-dessus de lui. Je te manque déjà ?

- Ginny, murmura-t-il dans les ténèbres.

**Ginny ! Oh mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fais ? Je l'aime tellement et je lui ai dit que je reviendrais pour elle !**

>>>>

- AHHH !

Ginny s'était effondrée sans aucune raison apparente. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers elle et se regardèrent avec peur.

- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron

- Ha-Harry … J'ai tellement mal ! Je… il va mourir Ron… nous allons mourir…

Elle pleurait tellement que ces phrases furent dites avec mal.

- Ginny ! Explique-nous, je t'en supplie !

A présent Ron sanglotait de peur et serrait sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Ron, je suis l'âme de Harry ! Et je ressens ses douleurs… je… ahhh… je sent … il va mourir et je mourrai mais je n'ai pas peur… il réussira…

Et elle s'évanouit

- Hermione, ils vont mourir…

Celle-ci se rapprocha de Ron et le pris dans ses bras.

- Non, ils réussiront…

** >>>>**

**Alors je reviendrai ! Je sens son amour, il est là et il attend**.

Soudainement Harry s'entoura d'un halo rouge. Voldemort le regardait avec stupéfaction et s'éloigna de lui quand il le vit se redresser. Le défenseur de la paix regardait le mage noir avec des yeux bleus océans.

- Je le sens, je la sens, elle est là en moi ! murmura-t-il en regardant les yeux rouges fixés sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Et pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu devrais être mort ! cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il m'a sauvé. Elle m'a donné ce que tu n'as jamais ressenti. A présent je vais te faire payer pour Sirius, pour mes parents, pour Cédric et pour les autres.

Le Survivant commença à réciter une incantation extrêmement puissante de magie blanche mélangée à la magie rouge : le sort de l'amour pour vaincre le mal.

**_Un pouvoir unique pour le vaincre, un pouvoir unique pour survivre. Il est présent en chacun de nous mais il m'est donné de le modeler comme je le désire : une potion, un sort, une incantation…_**

>>>>

- Il faut le rejoindre !

Ron et Hermione avaient dit tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime mais comment ? Le rouquin se répétait toujours les mêmes choses et à chaque fois il finissait par abandonner !

De son côté Hermione pensait exactement la même chose mais elle songeait que le contexte n'était pas vraiment approprié et elle rompit le silence :

- Ron ! Il faut qu'on se bouge ! Il faut retrouver Harry !

- Je sais mais on sait même pas où il est ! Et je peux pas laisser Ginny toute seule !

Sa sœur était toujours dans ses bras, évanouie.

- On peut l'en mener avec nous… Pour ce qui est du lieu je pense savoir comment faire…

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? demanda Ron avec agacement.

- Et bien je pense que si on pensait à Harry ou à Voldemort on pourrait peut-être arriver là où ils sont…

- Tu crois que ça fonctionnera ?

- On a pas trop le choix… Alors allons-y!

Ron tint fermement Ginny dans ses bras et pris la main d'Hermione. Ils pensèrent tous deux à leur meilleur ami et à leur pire ennemi et ils se volatilisèrent.

Ce qu'ils voyaient était indescriptible… Voldemort avait des yeux écarquillés et se tenait à 3 mètres d'un Harry entouré d'un halo rouge, brandissant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

… **_Il m'a été accordé par celle que j'aime et qui m'aime : Ginny Weasley…_**

Puis, sans se retourner il dit :

- Ron, Hermione, pouvez-vous venir mettre Ginny dans mes bras s'il vous plaît ?

- Et s'il ne nous plaît pas ? répliqua Ron avec de l'interrogation, de l'inquiétude et du soulagement mêlés dans la voix.

Il s'approcha tout de même avec Ginny dans les bras, Hermione le suivait.

- Et bien nous mourrons tous…

Cette phrase fût dite avec tellement de froideur qu'Hermione frissonna et que Harry se surprit de son calme.

- N'ayez crainte, je suis toujours le même, un peu plus puissant peut-être !

Alors Ron mit sa sœur dans les bras de son meilleur ami et s'éloigna d'eux. Pendant ce petit échange, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait essayé de lancé des sorts tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, sans parvenir à briser le bouclier rouge qui entourait le Survivant.

- Et maintenant, ma Gin, nous allons en finir avec le grand méchant pas beau, murmura Harry à sa princesse alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre.

Ginny sourit dans son sommeil en entendant la voix de celui qu'elle aimait. Ils lui avaient donné ce nom quand ils étaient restés seuls dans la tour des Gryffondor juste avant qu'ils s'embrassent pour la première fois.

**_Maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, notre amour pourra vivre à jamais et enfin vaincre le mal qui nous fait face._**

Harry pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort et lui lanca l'incantation qu'il avait commencé à réciter peu de temps avant. Alors un très puissant jet de lumière blanche et rouge entremêlée vint frapper le Mage Noir. Celui-ci se retrouva projeté en arrière par la force du sortilège. Il s'entoura d'un halo rouge lui aussi et hurla de douleur quand l'amour de ceux qui le défiaient pénétra en lui.

- L'amour… sache que l'amour rend faible Potter, hurla Voldemort avant de s'effondrer et de disparaître … à jamais.

Harry était dans un état d'épuisement total. Une minute avant de s'évanouir, il vit Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière le regarda dans les yeux, poussa un grand cri et s'exclama :

- MON DIEU ! Harry tes yeux ! Pourquoi sont-ils bleus ?

Ron le fixa lui aussi, et dit :

- Les yeux de Ginny ! Ce sont les yeux de Ginny !

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard ! Allez chercher quelqu'un… et il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

>>>>

Il faisait un magnifique rêve… Voldemort avait été vaincu par l'amour que lui portait Ginny et qu'il lui portait… Harry émergea lentement de son sommeil et senti un poids appuyé sur sa poitrine. Il distinguait avec peine les choses qui l'entouraient (il n'avait pas ses lunettes) mais il vit clairement des cheveux roux sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Il tatonna à gauche, puis à droite, découvrit ce qui ressemblait à une table de chevet et trouva ses lunettes. Il les mit et observa autour de lui. Il était à l'infirmerie, mais il n'y avait personne sauf lui et comme il s'y était attendu Ginny qui dormait avec lui. Elle était contre son torse, et avait ses mains autour de sa taille. Il la regarda avec attention et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux de son front. Il l'entendait marmonner des « je t'aime » dans son sommeil et il lui répondait, au creux de l'oreille, « moi aussi ». Alors elle souriait et resserrait son étreinte.

- Mais, enfin Molly, laisse-les donc dormir ! dit la voix de M. Weasley derrière la porte.

Ginny se réveilla et regarda Harry qui l'avait senti bouger.

- Bonjour, mon amour ! murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle lui sourit et se cala un peu plus au creux de ses bras.

- Arthur ! Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma fille ! s'exclama Mme Weasley.

Et sans prévenir personne, elle entra dans l'infirmerie en fracassant la porte avec un « alohomora » assez puissant pour détruire tout Poudlard. Elle s'avança d'un pas résolu avant d'apercevoir Harry et Ginny dans le même lit.

- GINNY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry avait retiré ses bras de la taille de son trésor mais celui-ci justement, le tint fermement.

- Je dormais avec celui que j'aime et je me réveillais avec celui que j'aime pour la première fois de ma vie, jusqu'à ce qu'une furie défonce la porte et me prive d'une chose que je n'avais encore jamais vécu, répondit l'intéressée avec hargne.

- Je vous jure, Mme Weasley que nous n'avons fait QUE dormir ensemble, ajouta Harry avec conviction même s'il avait une peur terrible des colères de la mère de sa petite amie et que celle-ci piquait les même avec lui.

- Et c'est la vérité, Molly, dit Pompom qui était arrivé de son bureau.

- Alors, pourquoi sont-ils dans le même lit ?

- Bien… Quand nous sommes arrivés pour les en mener ici, nous les avons trouvé chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Mais quand nous avons voulu les séparer, nous n'avons tout simplement pas pu… parce que…

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que Harry a utilisé le sortilège du véritable amour, continua Dumbledore arrivé à la suite de Pompom.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui. Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit au pieds de Harry et Ginny.

- N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

Harry acquièsa mais il se demandait si c'était la véritable raison. Il fixa le directeur et posa la question mentalement._En effet Harry, mais tu demanderas à tes deux meilleurs amis. _Le Survivant sourit et coupa la connexion qui s'était établis entre eux.

- Bien, Molly allons en discuter dans mon bureau, reprit le vieil homme.

Il en mena donc M. et Mme Weasley avec lui et demanda à Pompom de les laisser prendre du repos. Les deux amoureux (quel doux euphémisme) étaient enfin seuls. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux brillants et ils s'installèrent confortablement chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

- Harry ?

- Mmm ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après ?

- Et bien, je pense que tu vas commencer ta dernière année ici… et moi je postulerai sûrement pour un poste d'auror et…

- Arrête ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Je veux rester avec toi, moi en septembre et pour tout le reste de ma vie…

- Moi aussi mon cœur … Ginny…

- Mmm ?

- Tu veux m'épouser ?

Elle se redressa et regarda ses yeux redevenus émeraude. Ils ne mentaient pas …

- Harry, je… je sais pas quoi dire…

- Oh ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … enfin … si tu refuses je comprendrai… mais… euh… réfléchis-y ! bredouilla-t-il.

Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? **Elle n'a que 16 ans, bientôt dix-sept, et tu lui demande déjà de t'épouser ? Bravo mon vieu, là, t'as fais fort ! ta gueule la conscience**

**- **Mais j'ai déjà réfléchis ! Et je te dis oui ! Mais personne ne doit le savoir, d'accord ? Je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, et personne ne saura rien !

En ce moment même, ils étaient les plus heureux du monde et ils se rendormirent.

>>>>

Quelques jours plus tard, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et retrouvèrent l'agitation de fin d'année à Poudlard. Plus que deux jours et tous reprendraient le train. Mais, cette année, quelques privilégiés resteraient au château : Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry. Maintenant que Voldemort était vaincu, il n'avait aucune raison de retourner chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller square Grimmaurd et le Terrier avait été détruit alors que tout le monde était en mission pour l'ordre. Alors Dumbledore leur avait proposé de rester et d'animer un peu le domaine. Ils avaient tout les trois acceptés mais Hermione avait demandé la permission pour que ses parents puissent venir quelques jours et le directeur avait dit oui tout de suite. Le soir du banquet arriva. La Grande Salle était décorée pour la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes les tables étaient bruillante sauf celle des Serpentards parce qu'un grand nombre de de leur parents avaient été arrêtés. Dumbledore se leva après le festin et commenca son discours :

- Mes chers élèves ! Le reigne de Lord Voldemort est terminé. Nous pouvons maintenant nous réjouir et vivre la vie que nous avons toujours voulu. Sachez une chose : la vie n'est rien sans l'amour. L'amour est la plus belle chose qui puissent vous arriver… _N'est-ce pas Harry ?_ … Maintenant je voudrais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs en avance. Miss Granger je vous nomme professeur de métamorphose. Acceptez-vous le poste ?

Le directeur était tourné vers une Hermione rouge écrevisse mais qui acquièsa.

- Bien. L'année prochaine, en plus, des cours de vols, sera ajouté cour de quidditch. Ces deux classes ainsi qu'arbitre des matchs seront repris par Mr Weasley qui j'en suis sûr acceptera.

Ron était à présent rouge pivoine doublé de rouge tomate. Il fit oui de la tête.

- Maintenant trois postes sont encore vacants. Professeur de botanique, j'ai nommé Mr Londubat.

Le premier à être étonné fût l'interressé lui-même. Blanc comme un linge mais fier de lui il opina en direction du vieu monsieur.

- Le poste de professeur de potion, quand a lui, a été abandonné. Notre ancien maître des potions nous a conseillé quelqu'un de sa maison : Mr Malfoy.

Harry était bouche-bée. Il regarda Malfoy et vit un éclair de reconnaissance passé dans ses yeux.

- Il ne reste plus qu'un poste a attribué. Celui de Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il a été confié à celui qui est le plus apte à le reprendre : Mr Potter.

Celui-ci était certain d'avoir mal entendu. Tous les regards se fixaient sur lui et personne ne disait rien. - _Vous êtes sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix Albus ? Permettez que je vous appelle Albus ?- Oh oui sûr et certain ! Mais bien entendu que tu peux m'appeler Albus, Harry !_

- Maintenant que tous les concernés ont accepté…

- Attendez ! Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, Albus, s'exclama le Survivant en se levant et en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Mais qui ne dit rien consent, Harry, répliqua Dumbledore.

A présent, les yeux se fixaient une fois sur l'un et une fois sur l'autre, et tout le monde écoutait l'échange avec une sorte de stupeur muette : depuis quand un élève avait le droit d'appeler le directeur par son prénom ? Quand aux deux centres d'attention, ils se retenaient à grande peine d'éclater de rire. D'ailleur leur sourires les trahissaient. Ginny, elle, espèrait que Harry accepte pour qu'ils puissent passer l'année ensembles.

Les pensées du jeune homme avait vagabondé au hasard et s'était arrêtés sur une demoiselle rousse qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il avait saisit son espoir et il se décida d'accepter.

- J'accepte, patron !

Et il éclata de rire bientôt suivit par Dumbledore et ses amis proches. Une fois calmés, ce qui prit au moins dix minutes, le directeur reprit la parole :

- Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompus, maintenant que tous les concernés ont acceptés, ils vont d'ores et déjà s'installer dans leurs appartements et tous le monde peut enfin aller se coucher. Bonne nuit !

Chapitre 2: Explications

Les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle et retournèrent dans leur dortoirs. Mais Ginny resta en arrière, et alla voir le Directeur. 

- Professeur ! Excusez moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se tenait devant la Grande Table à présent. Harry qui n'était pas encore sortit se rapprocha d'eux.

- Oui Miss Weasley ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que… euh… Harry et moi avons une relation plus qu'amicale… et … je voudrais vous demander si je pourrais habiter ses appartements.

Elle avait murmuré ces paroles mais les étincelles que le jeune homme pouvait déceler dans les yeux du vieil homme prouvait qu'il l'avait bien entendus. Ils n'étaient plus que les trois.

- Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Si moi je vous fais confiance, je ne pense pas que Molly en fasse autant. Je vous conseillerais d'en parler avec elle. Mais je vous laisse cette nuit.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, puis se ravisa.

- Harry, puisque tu restes ici avec tes amis, je donne mon autorisation pour que Miss Weasley reste ici aussi. Bonne nuit.

Et il sortit.

Harry et Ginny restèrent pétrifiés : ils avaient le droit d'habiter ensemble. Du moins pour les vacances. Ils se doutaient bien que Dumbledore n'accepte pas qu'une élève et un professeur vivent ensembles pendant les cours.

Le nouveau prof prit la main de sa nouvelle élève et l'entraîna dans ses appartements, après être allé dans son ancien dortoir pour prendre ses affaires. La rouquine alla chercher aussi quelques vêtements et quand ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui gardaient l'entrée, ils découvrirent Ron et Hermione en train d'harceler le pauvre boa représenté sur la toile, qui sifflaitavec désespoir: mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont s'en aller ?

- Mais tu vas t'ouvrir saleté de tableau ! s'exclama le rouquin.

- On arrivera jamais à l'ouvrir, je suis même pas sûre qu'il nous comprenne, dit Hermione qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienté.

- Vous avez encore une fois raison, Professeur Granger.

- Harry, enfin ! On ne t'attendait plus !

- Jamais il ne vous ouvrira ! Premièrement il ne n'obéit qu'à moi, d'ailleurs je remercie Albus, deuxièmement il ne comprend que le Fourchelangue.

- Tu pourras nous expliquer certaines choses, mon pote ? Et … Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? demanda Ron qui venait seuleument de remarquer sa sœur.

- Je … euh … et bien en fait… balbutia celle-ci

- On va déjà tous rentrer. _Alors ma fille ! On se fait embêter par ces deux énergumènes ? Je vais t'en débarasser. Amour, amitié et réconciliation, dit-il en émettant des sifflements._

Et le portrait s'effaca pour qu'ils puissent tous les quatre pénétrer dans les appartements de Harry. Il s'assièrent tous dans les fauteuils près d'une immense cheminée et regardèrent autour d'eux : il n'y avait aucun meuble, les murs étaient nus.

- C'est un peu triste ici, non ? demandèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

- Oui je sais ! Mais c'est normal, répondit le propriétaire des lieus. Ici c'est un peu comme la Salle sur Demande. Il suffit que je demande ce que je veux et ça apparaîtra.

Et un grand tableau de Ginny apparût sur le mur. Les trois autres le fixaient avec des yeux amusés.

- Mon ange, veut-tu bien enlever cette chose du mur ? interrogea l'interressée.

Et le tableau disparut.

- Moi aussi je veux un appartement comme ça ! s'exclama Ron.

- On est jaloux de son meilleur ami ? lui demanda Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

- Non, je demande juste l'égalité !

- Mais on te crois.

- Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me crois jamais ?

- Oh ! Mon Ronny chéri est tout vexé.

- Mais je suis pas vexé ! Et arrête de m 'appeler Ronny… Attends ! TON Ronny CHERI ?

- Euh… oui ? fit une Hermione toute rougissante.

- Alors je peux t'appelé MA Mione d'amour à moi ?

- OOOOUUUIIIIII ! Oh Ron comme je t'aime

- Ma aussi Mione Moi aussi !

SSSMMMMAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKKKK

- Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ?

Le Survivant et Ginny avaient hurlé ensemble, en voyant leurs deux invités s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Bien, maintenant que vous m'écoutez, je vais pouvoir vous dire que chaque professeur à droit à un appartement sur demande. Ils sont protégé chacun suivant la capacité du professeur. Ainsi, moi qui parle Fourchelangue, j'ai un serpent en guise de protection. Après c'est à vous de découvrir comment ouvrir votre tableau. Moi je l'avais déjà rencontré un soir dans un couloir isolé : personne ne voulais de lui, enfin d'elle. Tout ça parcequ'elle parlait Fourchelangue. Alors on a commençé à sympathiser et je vois que notre cher directeur l'a appris d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Bravo, mon chéri, tu as réussis à les faire taire, dit la rouquine en regardant les deux autres.

Elle et Harry se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en voyant leurs tête d'ahuri finis. Ron repris ses esprits le premier et demanda :

- Ma chère sœur pourquoi es-tu avec Harry ?

- Je suis avec parce que nous sortons ensembles, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Très drôle ! Mais pourquoi es-tu ici dans ses appartements ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas habiter ici ? Maman n'acceptera jamais.

- Oh Ron s'il te plaît ne lui dit pas ! C'est juste pour ce soir et après je lui demanderai, promis, le supplia-t-elle.

Elle lui fit des yeux de chien battus (ou de Chat Potté selon la préférance), se mit à genoux devant lui et joigna ses mains en signe de prière.

- Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie. Et je dirais à personne le pire cauchemard que tu as fais quand tu étais petit. (N.A. : personne le saura-euh ! gna gna gna gna gna-euh )

La dernière phrase lui fit très peur et il se dit qu'il valait mieux que personne ne le sache.

- D'accord mais je te préviens demain je veux te voir envoyer un hiboux à maman.

- Oh merci, grand frère !

Et elle se jeta à son cou. Puis elle se s'assit confortablement sur les jambes d'Harry tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Désolé de rappeler d'horribles souvenirs mais, pourrais-tu nous expliquer certaines choses s'étant passé il y a quelques jours ? demanda Hermione au Survivant.

- Bien sûr ! Que veux-tu savoir chère amie ?

- Premièrement, quel est le sort que tu as jeté à Voldemort ?

- Très bonne question, très pertinante. C'est un sort de magie rouge, la magie de l'amour, et de magie blanche, la magie du bien. Cet été j'ai reçu un livre qui parlait des différents mages noirs vaincus dans le passé. Et dans cet ouvrage, un autre descendant de Serpentard avait été battu un peu plus de 500 ans auparavant, par un sort, celui qu'on appelle le sort de l'amour véritable. Très peu de gens connaissent ce sort, parce qu'il est puissant, très dangereux quand on ne l'utilise pas pour vaincre le bien et quand on est pas sûr de nos sentiments pour la personne qui est invoqué dans l'incantation, il y aussi le fait que ce sort n'est répertorié que dans un seul livre et il est en ma possession. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir il est transmis de directeur de Poudlard à directeur de Poudlard. Mais il semblerait que la tradition aie été brisée par … je me demande bien qui.

Ils affichèrent tous un sourire en pensant à Dumbledore qui les avait tous aidé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Deuxièmement, reprit Hermione, peut tu nous dire comment t'es tu retrouvé avec les yeux de Ginny ?

- Oui moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ! s'exclama Ron.

- Eh bien, disons qu'elle est moi sommes unis par un lien, qui a été créé par notre amour dès que nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Donc lorsque j'ai recu le Mortis Lentus, elle a aussi ressentis ma douleur. Et lorsqu'elle a dit que nous réussirions à gagner, elle m'a transmis une partie de son énergie et par la même occasion la couleur de ses yeux. Mais j'ai réccupéré mes yeux.

Il souria et embrassa la jeune fille dans le cou. Celle-ci frissonna et se cala encore un peu mieux sur lui.

- Et le sort qu'il t'a lancé, c'était quoi ? demanda encore la brunette.

Le visage du Survivant s'assombrit et ses yeux se glacèrent.

- Je ne sais pas mais je peux te dire quels sont les effets. Je pense que c'est un mélange de Doloris et de Avada Kedavra. Une mort très lente et très douloureuse.

Les autres le regardèrent horrifiés, Ginny se retourna dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle.

- C'est soit un sort qu'il a créé lui-même, soit un sort oublié de tous, continua-t-il. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je vais bien, dit-il en voyant leur yeux emplis d'effroi. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, il est parti grâce à l'amour et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai une vie maintenant, une vie que personne ne pourra plus jamais diriger.

Il soupira en pensant que tout était fini. Il allait pouvoir vivre une vie avec Ginny et ses meilleurs amis sans avoir le poids d'un destin sur les épaules. Sentant que leur ami n'avait plus envie de parler, Ron et Hermione se levèrent.

- Au fait, j'ai un truc à vous demander. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a pu nous séparer en arrivant à l'infirmerie ? les interrogea Harry.

- Et bien en fait, vous étiez serré l'un contre l'autre et quand on a essayé de vous décoller tu resseré ta prise sur Ginny. C'est comme si tu avais peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, alors on vous a laissé ensemble.

- Merci ! Pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Merci d'être mes amis !

- De rien ! répondit Ron avec un grand sourire alors qui'Hermione semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Bon à demain. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit les amis !

Harry et Ginny étaient maintenant seuls. Lui, assis sur le canapé, ses bras autour de la taille de la rouquine, elle, assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ses mains caressant la nuque de son petit ami. Ils se regardaient amoureusement, savourant cet instant, puis ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils se séparèrent, légérement ésoufflés, et il la regarda comme pour demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Elle de son côté, se demandait pourquoi il avait arrêté de l'embrasser. Mais quand elle vit ses yeux, elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir donner un amant aussi attentionné. Elle accrocha son regard puis acquièça. Une étincelle illumina les yeux vert sombre et elle le comprenait. La raison de son malheur était partie à jamais. Il n'avait jamais pu aimer comme bon lui semblait ou s'il aimait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'est lui qui les menerait à la mort. Elle le savait car il le lui avait dit un soir ou ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune. Il lui avait même confié qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit à Ron et à Hermione.

Ayant son approbation, il se leva. Elle, toujours accrochée à son cou, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun. Il mit ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et avança vers la chambre. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait faire tout ça en même temps. Arrivé dans la pièce, il la reposa avec douceur sur le sol et la fixa de ses yeux emeraudes. Puis la passion enfouit en eux se libera. Plus rien ne pourra les empêcher de s'unir.Quelques instants plus tard, leur vêtements par terre, ils étaient allongés sur le lit s'embrassant passionnément, se carressant tendrement, explorant le corps de chacun.

- Harry ?

- Mmh…

Il était en train d'embrasser sa poitrine avec délice. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il vit dans ses yeux, de la détermination, de la passion et de l'amour. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et murmura d'une voix pleine de désir et de malice :

- N'oublie pas le sort contraceptif.

Il dû faire une tête complétement ahurie parce qu'elle éclata de rire. Un rire qui le portait au pays des merveilles. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa rêverie, se leva et alla chercher sa baguette magique. Il lança le sort et revint vers le lit avec une démarche féline. Il s'allongea et poursuivit ses carresses. Et ils scellèrent leur amour.

* * *

Et voila un TwoShot qui sera peut-être un pitit peu plus long si vous voulez une suite! Un mini review please! Mayo! 


End file.
